


Markiplier Moodboard: Dollhouse AU

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [2]
Category: Dollhouse, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Digital Art, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: A moodboard graphic I created for my fellow fans on Tumblr, with the full accompanying description.





	Markiplier Moodboard: Dollhouse AU

 

> _“Hello, Dark. How are you feeling?”  
>  _
> 
> _“Did I fall asleep?”_
> 
> _“For a little while.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Shall I go?”  
>  _
> 
> _“If you like.”_

Mark Fischbach runs afoul of the tech giant The Rossum Corporation and, in exchange for his life being spared, agrees to become an Active in their Cincinnati Dollhouse for five years. All his memories – everything that makes Mark who he is – is carefully stowed away on a harddrive as his brain is wiped.

Now a blank slate, his neural pathways are restructured with the Active architecture. This new empty shell of a human being, code-named ** _Dark_** , can become anything customers of the Dollhouse want him to be…

…the resurrection of an old friend long dead…

…the perfect lover who enjoys one’s more exotic tastes…

…a medical wizard who can assist any surgery…

…the ideal assassin for those whose secrets can’t see the light of day…

Anything the customer wants will be provided, so long as the Dollhouse’s exorbitant prices are met. After each special “engagement”, Dark receives a treatment that wipes his mind clean once again, with no memory of what had gone on before.

But some memories can be very persistent… and, as Dark begins to retain the memories of the people he’s been, he’s not so sure he wants to go back to being Mark.


End file.
